


flash

by vvishop



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Spooks - Freeform
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	1. Chapter 1

파멸할만큼 피곤했다. 토마스는 시멘트 바닥에 내동댕이쳐 지자마자 잠이 들었다. 3일 밤을 새고 20분만에 깨어났다. 다행히 부은 콧속 때문에 물벼락이 코까지는 들어오지 못했다. 얻어터져 좋은 점은 늘 하나 쯤은 있었다. 물벼락을 맞아 좋은 점은. 팔, 다리 묶인 것이 허술해진 정도. 그냥 풀어주고 싶으면 풀어주지. 사디스트들.  
"일어나, 쥐새끼야!"  
볼이 얼얼해졌다. 다가올 듯 멀어질 듯 시야가 잡히지가 않았다. 방공호에 있어도 부르즈 칼리파 꼭대기에 있어도 토마스는 시간만은 정확하게 인지했다. 본부와 연락이 끊긴지 50시간이 다 되어간다. 기대감이 있을 리 만무했다. 이 짓도 5년째인데 요원 생환 미션은 해본 일이 없었다. 억지로 고개를 들다 그만뒀다. 다혈질 자트는 누가 배후냐며 펄펄 뛰었다. 문 앞에는 제프가 있었다. 뒷춤에 콜트, 왼쪽 옆구리에 잭 나이프. 왼손잡이. 자트는 반년전 왼무릎 수술을 했지. 무릎 멀다. 어느덧 손은 자유로웠다. 보스는 여기까지 올 리가 없었다. 에바. 에바. 최고의 사회적 암덩어리. 토마스는 머릿속으로 움직임을 굴리다 멈췄다. 휴우 한숨을 쉬었다. 제프가 자트에게 손을 들었다.  
"잠깐 물 좀 주자."  
"뭐? 이 씹새끼 피를 다 뽑아도 시원찮을 판이야."  
토마스는 다가오는 빨대를 망설임없이 빨았다. 나쁜 경찰, 착한 경찰. 평소라면 속으로라도 웃었겠지만. 콜라가 핏줄을 타고 도는 것 같았다. 약이 들어있을지도 모르지만 제대로 하려면 주사한다. 다 귀찮았다. 눕고 싶어서 의자에서 엉덩이가 자꾸 뽀드득 밀려났다. 당이 들어가니 정신이 들기는 커녕 더 쳐졌다. 여기서 멈춰도 되지 않을까 생각했다. 머리를 타고 흐르는 물이 귓바퀴를 타고 돌았다. 눈 안으로도 흘러들어갔다. 테레사는 그랬었다.  
'죽을 것 같은 순간에 생각할 사람을 찾아. 토마스.'  
'요새 불교 믿어? 영혼의 평온으로 열반에 이를 수라도 있대?'  
'1초의 상기가 널 살릴 수도 있어.'  
우리 부모님. 뭐하고 계실런지. 영원히 잠만 자고 싶다. 테레사. 지쳤어. 다시 반복하기 지쳤어. 콜라같은 어둠 속에서 밀밭같은 금발이 생각났다. 내리꽂히듯 움직이지 않는 눈동자가. 무엇도 가지고 다니지 않는 헐렁한 옷 매무새라던가. 비에 젖어가는 머리가 곱슬거렸고. 토마스는 고개를 저었다. 이 순간에 생각하긴 미안했다. 체온에 따뜻해진 물이 깜박이는 눈에서 벗어났다. 의자 등받이로 퍼올리듯 제프의 명치를 가격했다. 손은 완전히 빠져나왔다. 소음기를 통과한 총알이 슉 자트의 이마를 꿰뚫었다. 제프의 무릎을 쏘고 토마스는 입술에 검지를 세웠다. 발이 해방되고 제프가 입은 후드티를 벗겨 입었다. 1년 차엔 마실걸 준 마음이 있어 살려 주었고, 2년 차엔 미안하다고 이야기했다. 5년 차엔 옷에 피가 튈까 옷은 벗기고 머리를 쐈다. 총 무게로 가감하니 남은 총알은 20알 정도. 깔끔하게 모두 쓰고 토마스는 시뮬레이션을 모두 성공시켰다. 예상했던 2시간 반을 딱 맞춰 굼뜨게 위키드를 빠져나왔다. 

돌아오자마자 상처를 소독하고 꿰매고 묶인 손 푸느라 탈골된 관절 치료할 때는 차라리 위키드 지하실에서 잘걸 싶었다. 추적장치 없는지 온몸을 엑스레이로 찍고 감지기를 들이댈 때도 위키드 지하실의 시멘트 바닥이 아른거리다 파견 물품 관리실에 갔을 때는 어디라도 도망칠걸 싶은 후회가 정점을 찍었다. 물품 반납 신고는 꼭 관리실에서만 작성해야 했다. 녹음기 분실, 총 분실, 탐지기 분실, GPS 분실, 가명 운전면허증 분실, 차량 분실... 뉴트가 작성중인 파일을 어깨 너머로 보더니 말했다.  
"오른쪽 위에 전체 선택 박스."  
53시간 실종, 우리 부서 기록이라는 알비에게는 쪽팔리면 내근 돌리시던가요 빈정댔던 어깨가 딱 반절로 좁혀들었다. 분실 사유서까지 쓴 토마스는 반납 물품이 있을 때보다 한참을 더 물품 관리실에 머물렀다. 사무실로 돌아갈 때야 창고에서 일하던 뉴트가 고개를 내밀었다. 1초만에 목숨을 살린 얼굴이 태블릿을 툭툭 건들며 눈썹을 까딱였다.  
"끝나고 라 케브?"  
"응."  
잡혀서 어금니 흔들리게 맞았어도 미션은 성공했다. 미션 실패는 죽거나 숨만 붙어있거나지만 미션 성공은 보고서의 연속이었다. 토마스는 프라이가 타주는 코코아를 세 잔이나 마시고 윈스턴이 프랑스에서 사온 과자를 먹은 뒤 보고서는 제목만 써놓고 퇴근했다.  
뉴트랑은 숨이 붙어있는 미션 실패 후 라 케브에서 마주쳤다. 미션은 실패했지만 물품은 손톱만한 플라스틱 송수신기까지 모두 반납했다. 개인 물건도 아닌데 상관없지만 인상적이긴 하다며 둘은 대화를 시작했고 미션 후나 내근 중 만난 것이 이번까지 6번이었다. 토마스 집이 뉴트 집 가는 길에 있어서 택시를 같이 탄 것도 6번. 다음에 만날 약속을 하지 않았던 것도 6번. 번호조차 묻지 않은 것이 6번.  
네온사인이 뉴트의 얼굴을 비췄다. 푸르게도 보이고 붉게도 보이고 녹빛으로도 보이고. 토마스는 말을 골랐다.  
"뉴트. 죽을 뻔할 때 누굴 생각하면 살 수도 있대."  
뉴트가 고개를 돌렸다. 언제나 칼로 찌르듯이 곧게 사람을 봤다. 관리실 담당은. 입이 말라서 말을 못하던 사이 토마스가 내릴 때가 되었다. 나중에 보자고 내리던 토마스를 뉴트가 따라내렸다.  
"뒷말이 궁금해서."  
토마스는 연립 주택 입구까지 새빨개져서 걸었다. 뉴트는 반걸음 뒤에 있었다. 한 걸음 계단을 오른 토마스가 뒤돌았다.  
"그런 일 같은게... 그니까 내가 목숨이... 죽을 거 같으면, 그럴 일이 많진 않아. 없어. 없고 없는데 만약에 그럴 일이 있으면, 언제 어떤 일이 생길지 모르는 현대 사회니까. 그럼 뉴트 생각을 하고 싶어."  
뉴트의 얼굴은 가로등 색으로 물들어있었다. 변화없던 표정이 시원하게 웃었다.  
"일은 어떻게 해. 거짓말을 못하는데."  
"거짓말 아니야."  
죽을 일 별로 없어. 뉴트는 난간을 가볍게 쥐고 토마스를 올려다보았다.  
"내 생각 이미 한 거잖아."  
토마스가 난간을 쥔 손에 뉴트의 손이 닿았다. 뒷길을 누군가가 달려갔다. 그 속도의 두 배로 심장이 달려나갔다. 같은 계단 위에 선 순간 입술이 닿았다 떨어졌다. 뉴트가 툭 다시 아래로 내려섰다. 올라가. 보고 갈게. 토마스는 누가 총들고 따라왔대도 이런 속도로 문을 따본 일이 없는 정도의 스피드로 오래된 경첩 안에 만능 키를 밀어넣었다. 후들후들 떨리는 손으로 문을 닫았다. 안녕. 유리문 밖으로 인사도 했다. 센서등 때문에 부러 한 층, 두 층 올라갔다. 삼 층에 주르륵 미끄러져 앉았다. 슬쩍 본 밖엔 아무도 없었다. 너무 떨려서. 토마스는. 창틀을 타고 아래로 내려갔다.


	2. Chapter 2

멀쩡해지지 않았다. 트리사는 웃었다. 토마스. 상태가 심각해. 안구 속에 찰랑찰랑 꿀물이 고여서 뱅글뱅글 세상이 돌았다. 뉴트 곁의 4개월과 메일도 보낼 수 없는 2개월이 지났다. 때로는 혼자 누워 포근하다가도 문득 앉아있는 지붕 끝에서 걸어다니는 사람들 사이에서 토마스는 뉴트를 보았다. 가끔 저녁에 못보는 것 말곤 딱 붙어 지낸 3개월과 엽서 한 장 겨우 보내본 3주가 갔다. 보고 싶다 중얼거리자 앞에 앉은 브랜다는 고개를 절레절레 저었다.  
"나는 한 2주 가든데."  
"뭐가?"  
토마스는 고개를 번쩍 들었다.  
"사랑이 원래 독감 같거든. 토마스."  
브랜다는 손으로 햇빛을 가렸다. 손가락 사이를 빛이 타넘었다. 갈색 눈썹이 찌푸려졌다. 조금 더 듣고 싶었는데 헬기 소리가 가까워졌다. 브랜다가 말했다. 준비해. 호르헤가 왔어.

모두 서로를 보고 있으면서도 보지 않고 있었다. 기밀이 지켜져야 하는 부서에서는 서로에 대해선 알수록 나빴다. 그들은 군인이 아니어서 믿음보다는 능력이 필요했다. 서로 아는 거라고는 술과 핫도그를 먹을 수 있다 없다 정도였다. 토마스가 연애를 시작한 것은 모두 알았지만 상대는 모른척 했다. 이름이나 경력, 가족, 애인은 알면서도 몰랐고 모르면서도 알았다. 디테일을 바꾸는 것이 습관이라서 토마스는 뉴트 그대로를 말할 곳도 없었다. 긴 갈색 머리야. 헝클어진 금발이야. 초록 눈이 예뻐. 동공과 홍채가 구분이 잘 안가. 웃을 때 예뻐. 웃을 때 세상이 부서지는 것 같아. 보고 있으면 키스하고 싶어. 보고 싶어. 그리운 사람이 나오는 꿈은 안대처럼 시야를 가렸다. 토마스는 불쑥 튀어나온 뉴트 덕분에 생을 놓칠 뻔도 뉴트 때문에 죽음을 모면하기도 했다. 며칠 더 늦어지면 뉴트는 모를 걸 알면서도 피가 몇 리터 증발해버리는 것 같았다. 팀원들은 100%의 토마스와 있든 아니든 미션만 성공하면 그만이었다. 

뉴트는 토마스가 돌아온 것을 문서로 알았다. 그런 날엔 퇴근하면 토마스가 현관 앞에서 기다리고 있었다.   
"열쇠는 부다페스트에서 잃어버렸어?"  
뉴트가 씨익 웃으며 토마스의 이마에 입을 맞췄다. 토마스는 우물우물 말했다.   
"그렇게 멀리까지 안다녀."   
한동안 안보다가 만나면 마음만 이만큼이고 사이에 거리가 있었다. 끌어안고 키스부터 퍼붓는건 로맨스 영화에서나 가능했다. 현실에선 닿은 이마만 간질간질. 둘은 토마스가 사온 피자를 먹고 같이 영화를 보았다. 뉴트가 생각난 듯이 말했다.  
"엽서 잘 받았어. 반갑더라."  
관자놀이를 긁적인 뉴트가 토마스의 머리를 쓸어넘겼다.  
"보낼 수 없으면 그런 거 보내지 않아도 괜찮아."  
용병으로 협조한 민호가 그랬었다. 아무리 소중해봤자 어차피 다 잃어버려. 등신아. 토마스의 엽서는 3개국을 돌아 뉴트에게로 갔다. 문자 수신에 걸리는 시간은 1초도 안 되는데. 엽서가 도는 동안 토마스도 엽서에 실려 다녔다. 인공위성에서 보내는 메시지가 더 빠를 것만 같아서. 마음이 덜컥덜컥했다. 새벽에 깨어나니 뉴트 얼굴이 거기 있었다. 토마스는 아침까지 잠이 들 수가 없었다. 내근으로 완벽히 복귀하지 않아 무뎌지지 않은 신경으로 토마스는 1분 1분 헤아려가며 생각했다. 뉴트는 잠에서 깨어나며 토마스를 끌어당겨 품에 숨겼다. 간신히 근육이 붙어있는 마른 팔이 토마스를 감쌌다. 뾰족한 턱이 정수리를 꾸욱 눌렀다.  
"뉴트"  
"응."  
오래 이렇게 보고 싶은데 어떡하지. 구글에 쳐보기도 했다. 장거리 연애하는 법. 안고 있으니 점점 벅찼다. 따뜻해서 가물가물 졸음이 왔다. 토마스는 약간 떨어져 뉴트와 눈을 마주했다.  
"다른 사람도 만나도 괜찮아."  
얼굴에서 웃음이 사라지는 것이 정말 가까이에서 보였다.  
"무슨 말이야. 헤어지자는 뜻이야?"  
토마스는 벌떡 일어났다. 언어가 뇌주름 사이에서 빠져나오질 못하고 있었다. 트리사가 밤 새우면 머리 안돌아가서 사고 친댔는데. 일단은 두 손을 들어보였다. 항복. 그게 아니야. 항복. 뉴트도 일어나 허리에 손을 얹었다.  
"내가 자주 옆에 없으니까. 뉴트."  
가솔린에 불을 붙이듯이 홱 뉴트의 눈이 타올랐다. 가스통에 그 불이 옮겨 붙은 것처럼 뒤이어서 펑.  
"내가 그걸 몰랐을 거라고 생각해? 부다페스트에서 누구 만나기라도 한 거야?"  
"아니야. 뉴트. 나는 자꾸 늦어지면 걱정돼서."  
"거짓말!"  
다음 순간 토마스는 옷가지와 함께 뉴트 집 문 밖에 있었다. 옷들을 그냥 모아 준 탓에 바지가 둘이었다. 서늘했지만 견딜만은 했다. 옆옆건물 집은 가까웠지만 가고 싶은 생각은 들지 않았다. 토마스는 동그랗게 뉴트 집 앞 계단에 웅크리고 있었다. 윗윗층에서 문 열리는 소리가 났다. 목에 바지를 둘둘 감았다. 창 밖에라도 매달려 있을까 신고당하려나 생각할 찰나 뉴트 집 문이 벌컥 열렸다. 옅은 눈썹이 스윽 올라갔다.  
"들어와."  
뉴트으. 말꼬리가 주욱 늘어졌다. 노래를 흥얼거리며 내려오던 사람은 최대한 난간으로 몸을 붙여 조용히 내려가버렸다. 토마스는 빼꼼 문 안으로 고개를 내밀었다가 쏙 들어갔다. 던져진 티셔츠를 꿰어 입었다.  
"시간 아까워서 싸우지도 못하겠다."  
토마스가 와락 뉴트를 안았다. 새벽부터 못잤어. 뉴트의 손이 토마스 뒤통수를 감쌌다. 왜. 토마스의 볼이 뉴트의 목에 닿았다. 시간 아까워서. 뉴트는 토마스를 안은 채로 침대로 돌아갔다. 쫓아내서 미안해. 이상한 소리해서 미안해. 이불이 목까지 덮였다.  
"사랑은 독감같은 거래."  
뉴트의 표정이 괴상하게 찌푸려졌다. 무슨 말을 듣고 다니는 거야. 화가 아직 덜 풀린 표정으로도 목소리만은 상냥했다.  
"사랑은 고혈압같은 거지. 치료가 안 돼."  
토마스는 얌전히 웃으며 잠이 들었다. 깨어난 토마스에게 뉴트는 어디서든 상기하게 만드는 프렌치 토스트를 해주었다. 


End file.
